Legend of Adoption
by alphonsethedinosaur
Summary: Ganon adopts Link at the end of OoT. Why? Cause I was sleep deprived and thought it would be funny.
1. Legend of Authors Note

**I thought it would be funny if Ganondorf adopted Link in OoT. It was 4am and I was sleep deprived, don't judge. This takes place at the end of OoT after Link defeats Ganon and gets sent back to childhood. Some of this is inspired by fan hacks and some by my weird imagination I am wide open for suggestions and fan written chapters, so I don't have to write.**


	2. Legend of Adoption

Link has defeated the evil king and with his dyeing breath Ganondorf told Link that he was only trying to make a better life for his people, and told him a tragic back story. Then he died. Zelda sent Link to his childhood. Link felt sympathy for Ganon and raced to Hyrule castle to stop Ganon from going evil. Once there Navi explained to the King of Hyrule Ganons plight. Ganon's heart was moved and softened by the boy, he turned to the king and said "I will not wage war on Hyrule if you move my peopleout of the desert and allow me to adopt the boy. I have always wanted a son, and he is my only chance." The king shrugged his shoulders and said. "Eh, okay. Just as long as I don't have to do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting of utmost importance with a cake." Then the king of Hyrule ate an entire 9 foot wedding cake and Link began his strangest adventure ever.


	3. Legend of Smashing Pots and Redeads

The gerudos were moved in Kakariko village to get them out of the desert. The town was expanded rapidly and renamed Kakarudo Town. Link woke up one morning and ran out of his house, it was another quiet day in Kakarudo Town. Link did the typical Hero of Time stuff like rolling into boxes and chasing cucoos. Then he spotted it. A pot, iit was just sitting on a roof, it was beautiful and glorious, and just begging to smashed. So the young hero climbed to the top of a roof and descovered it was filled with water. Then he saw her. A young Gerudo girl name Knope. She was close to his age. He grabbed the pot and threw it at her. It smashed at her feet and soaked her. She looked up and saw Link silently giggling. She ran away crying. Link jumped off the roof and went into his house. Ganon decided to take Nabooru as his wife and she was very unhappy with Link. She watched the whole thing and scolded him because what he did was "mean and dangerous." She was very protective of him and locked away all his weapons, she never lets him have any fun. Ganon was laughing and spoke up. "Relax my dear, he was just having fun. I'm taking him into Castle Town with me. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ganon picked up the boy and set him on his horse and got on. They rode away and Link sighed, he was going to play with the boy in the graveyard today. Ganon smiled hand gave him his weapons. "I know your mother doesn't like you playing with these, but they're fun. Just don't hurt anyone." Link grinned, he knew his father would alway come through for him.

They arrived at Castle Town and Link got off the horse. "Stay in town, my son. And please, be good...ish" Ganon left for the castle to meet with the king. Link ran for the room with all the pots by the gates. Link entered the room and nearly cried. It was beautiful, all those pots. Waiting to be smashed. Link was just picturing all the treasures in the pots that could only be released through destroying them. Link drew his sword and SMASH! Destroyed every single one of them, he got 30 rupees, some deku nuts, a bomb, and a fairy. This was the greatest haul ever. He couldn't believe he found a red rupee and a fairy. Then the door burst open and there was a very angry guard. He began to yell at the poor hero and told him he was going to take him to his father. He wasn't about to let that happen, he grabbed his deku nuts and threw them. The guard was stunned so Link could make a run for it. He ran into the ally and found a pack of dogs. He joined the pack and ran around with them for hours until Ganon reappeared and told him it was getting late and they had to leave.

Ganon lifted the boy onto the horse and left. They arrived back at Kakarudo. Link jumped off the horse and took off for the graveyard to meet his friend. They played for a little bit until the sun began to set. "Come on Link, it's not safe here at night." The boy said. Link didn't want to go, so his friend left with out him. Link wanted to go to the royal tombs. But Redeads burst through the ground, Link tried to run away but the paralizing screamed froze him. Ganon ran to the graveyard and grabbed his son. Link held tightly to his father as he killed all the Redeads. Link will never forget his first encounter. Ever. Having the Gerudo king as a father does have its benifits. Link could live with never having to fight Redeads. "Are you alright my son?" Link nodded silently. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother about this one. Next time, I won't be as kind." Ganon carried him back home and put him to bed. "Have fun today?" Link nodded. "Good, I'll be taking you with me tomorrow." Link smiled and feel asleep. He was excited for tomorrow because he knew the pots would be back there in the morning for him to smash.


	4. Legend of Kokiri Forest

Link woke early and got his weapons. He had a very important mission today. Today. He was going to Kokiri Forest. To play hide n' seek. Later he planned on meeting Saria at the Forest Temple. Link was about to leave when he spotted a pot. He of course had to smash it. He destroyed the pot and ran out of the home before his mother caught him. He was leaving Kakarudo Town when he ran into his father. I mean he quite literally ran into him. Link was not looking where he was going because he was sidehopping to move faster. Ganon looked down and sighed. "Look where you are going, son. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Link yelled "Hyaaaa" and pointed toward Kokiri forest. Ganon smiled and said "Have fun, my boy." Link ran to the forest and once he arrived all his old friends are there to greet him. Mido saw Navi was still with and was confused, and asked him, "Hey Link, if you're Hylian, then why do you have a fairy?" Saria said, "Oh my Hylia, Mido, you can't just ask someone why they have a fairy." One of the other Kokiris pushed them to play hide n' seek. They played for hours in the forest, just like old times. Then Link and Saria ran off together to the Forest temple. They hung around for a while until Link decided he wanted to visit Death Mountain.

He took the short cut and went to meet Darunia. He saw Ganondorf. He got scared then remembered he's his father. He kept forgetting that, it was pretty weird. Ganon looked down at his son, then looked back at Darunia. "Is it just me, or is the boy really small?" Darunia with his thick Russian accent replyed "To Darunia, everyone is small. Darunia is big goron." Link tried to sneak off into Dodongos Cavern but Ganon stopped him. "Don't play in there son, if anything happened to you, your mother would kill me. Come on son. We're going." Link followed Ganon to his horse. Ganon lifted Link onto the horse and climbed on. The horse took off and soon arrived at Kakarudo Town. Nabooru w as home and was very angry with Lonk. "Link! Did you break the pot?" Link stared at her. It wasn't his fault you had to break pots to get the treasures inside. Link pointed at Navi. Navi got very angry "Don't blame me! You're the one who broke it." Great, now he had two angry females. Ganon leaned down and whispered "I would tell you to run, but I don't want your mother angry with me." Nabooru saw his weapons. "Ganondorf! What is he doing with his weapons? He's a small child. He could get hurt." "Dear he's 10, he's just small for his age." "He looks like he's 7. Is that a sword?! You are sleeping on the couch tonight." "But dear, he hold the Triforce of Courage. He's the Hero of Time. You are honestly going to deny him weapons." Nabooru was sill angry at them both and stormed into the house. Both of them were still on the horse and Ganon said "Let us go back to Darunia, we'll sleep there tonight." Link nodded. He was getting sleepy. They headed back to death mountain. Link was nearly asleep when they arrived and Ganon scooped him up and carried him to guest chamber Goron villiage and laid his son down. Link sat up and look up to Ganon. "What is it son, would you like a bedtime story." Link smiled and nodded and laid back down. Ganon laid down next to Link, wrapped his arm around him. Link snuggled closer to Ganon eager for his story.


	5. Legend of Bedtime Stories Part 1

**The following bedtime story is an actual story I have been working on about dragons. The names and dragon type have been changed slightly from my original story. Tell me what you think and if I should actually pursue writing it.**

Link looked over to Ganon excitedly. He couldn't wait to hear what exciting story he had. Ganon thought for a minute and finally began his story...

"Once upon a time there was a young boy named Rinku, he grew up in a big beautiful forest. The forest was guarded by a kind forest dragon named Jael. Jael loved her little Rinku, she knew he was destined for greatness. Then one day an evil wizard appeared. He was wearing a big pointy hat with stars and planets on it. He was stealing the spirits of dragons. Rinku shot at him with bow and arrows that he crafted. The wizard ran off. He thwarted his plans this time. Jael called Rinku over and thanked him for saving her. Then told him how she is the last dragon left. This wizard was stealing their spirits and trapping them inside a mountain. She wanted to leave and help her brethern, but she was afraid to leave the forest. Rinku looked at her and said "But Jael, if you stay here, no one will be able to help your family. They will die." "You are right my love. It will be hard for a dragon like me to hide. But I know of a kindhearted mage who can help us. We need to leave at dawn. Now get some rest, my sweet child." Rinku slept with Jael that night. He was prepared to do anything to protect her."

Ganon stopped and looked over to see Link sleeping. "Well, this does seem like a good stopping point." he thought.


	6. Legend of puppies

One warm sunny day Ganon took Link to Hyrule Castle Town with him. Ganon turned to Link and said "Be good, and don't break anymore pots. If you need rupees just cut the grass, or ask." Link sadly nodded, he liked breaking pots. Ganon left to meet the king. He was dreading it, last time he ate 4 whole cuccos. 4. No wonder the man was so fat. He...he doesn't even chew. He wasn't sure how that was even possible. He watched Link run off with a pack of dogs, at least they don't need him to talk. "I really need to get him to speech therapy." He sighed to himself.

Meanwhile Link was running around with his dog friends. The pack leader led them outside the gates. Link stopped for a minute, his father did warn him to stay inside the town. He also didn't have his weapons. Ever since the Death Mountain incident, she hid them. Link, not wanting lose his pack ran after the dogs. they found a wonderful dirt pile to run around in and dig. Link dug up some rupees and a piece of heart. He followed the pack as the chased some wild cuccos and found their way to Lon Lon Ranch. He and the other dogs began barking at the horses, then ran back to Hyrule Castle town. Once in town they ran around the allies and knocked over trash cans. Link rolled into a box and broke it. Inside the box was a small golden furred puppy! The puppy sniffed Link and licked his nose. He and the puppy instantly bonded and became best friends. The puppy followed him around all day. Then Ganon came out and Link ran up to him with puppy in tow. Ganon gagged at the smell of his son."What have you been doing boy? Playing in the trash?" Link looked down sadly. Ganon knelt down and "Sorry son, it's been a hard day, I watched the King eat 5 cans of shaving cream before he realized it wasn't whipped cream. I hope you never have to witness him eat non food items. Looks like you made a new friend. Do you want to keep him?" Link nodded. "What's his name?" Link open his mouth to say Lord Fluffers but all he could say was "Hyaaa Hyi!" Ganon shook his head and said "Come on son, let's go home. You need a bath. You smell too bad for me to carry."

Link and Ganon silently walked home. Nabooru was there to great them, and immediately turned around to start a bath for Link. After the bath and dinner it was bed time for heros. Link and Lord Fluffers climbed into bed when his father came in. "Son, I have good news. The king has agreed to build a school. It will start out in that old room by the gates of Castle Town, the one with all the pots." Link's eyes widened. No more room o' pots for the smashing. "Don't be worried my son, school will be fun. All your friends will be there. Malon; the graveyard kid; That Gerudo girl you threw the pot of water at, what's her name; that boy that eats the bugs; the princesses, Ruto and Zelda. There will even be some Goron boys... Knope! That's her name. Boy, does that girl get overly passionate about strange trivial things. She should really work in some government department, like parks or something." Link stared at his father very confused. "No worries my son, you'll start in a later chapter." Ganon tucked him in bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Link, I love you." He silently left and saw his lovely wife standing outside his bedroom. She wrapped her arms around him and said "Hylia, Ganon. You're a sexy piece of man meat when you're a loving father. Wanna have some fun?" Ganon grinned and thought "I have the best wife ever."


	7. Legend of Nightmares and Windmills

Link lay in his bed tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare about Redeads. They were chasing him throughout Hyrule, then a giant redead appeared and froze him with a paralyzing scream. Link shot up in his bed was no way the poor hero was going to fall asleep now. He slipped out of bed and quietly crept to his parents room. He slowly walked in and walked up to his father. Link gently shook the man. Ganon turned his head and looked over to Link. "What's wrong my boy? Did you have a nightmare?" Link nodded, then Ganon scooped the boy up and tucked him in next him. "Try and get some sleep my son. I know you're scared, but I'm here now. You're safe." Link snuggled in closer to Ganon. Ganon wrapped his big, strong arms around his tiny frame. Link closed his eyes to sleep, but kept seeing Redeads. He clung tightly to his father. He eventually fell asleep in his fathers arms.

Link awoke the next day in his parents bed. He ran out of the room to only find his mother. "Your father had urgent business in a far off land, he'll be back in a few days. Today, I want you to stay in Kakarudo town. But tomorrow, I have to go to the old Gerudo Fortress. If you are good, I'll take you with me." Link nodded and left with Lord Fluffers. Link rolled into boxes and hunted cuccos for Anju. Link went inside the windmill and discovered a man playing one of those organ box things. He still had Saria's ocarina and played the Song of Storms. The windmill began spinning faster and faster. It was out of control! The man became very angry. Link and Lord Fluffer ran out as fast as they could. He ran to the graveyard where he met his friend. They played for a while then decided it would be fun to visit the skultula house. On the way there the Windmill man saw them and began to chase them. They quickly ran to Link's house and both sighed with relief. They decided to drive Nabooru crazy by playing the floor is made of hot lava. The two were bouncing off the walls.

Soon it was time for Graveyard boy to go home. Link waved goodbye and continued to jump on everything. Nabooru caught him in midair and set him on the floor. "Young man, I believe it's your bed time. We have to leave early tomorrow." Link held his arms out to her. She picked him up and carried him back to her bedroom. "Gracious Link, you are getting heavy. Soon I won't be able to carry you any more. But, I'm sure your father won't have any trouble carrying you everywhere though." Link climbed under the covers and snuggled up to his mother and Lord Fluffers slept on the foot of the bed. "Link, promise mommy that you'll never grow up. I love having a sweet little boy. Never act like a teenager, please?" Link nodded. "But Nabooru, how can Link never grow up? He's Hylian, not a Kokiri." Nabooru glared at Navi. "Oh shut up, and let me have this moment." Link yawned and fell asleep snuggling with his mommy. Link was in no hurry to grow up, he already did it once. Plus, it was nice having his parents carry him everywhere. Link decided to enjoy being a little kid, you never know when the world will need the Hero of Time again.


	8. Legend of Gerudos and Temples

Link and his mother set out early to leave for Gerudo Valley. She placed Link on the horse and handed him his sword. "It's dangerous to go alone, take this." She handed him his other weapons and got on the horse. They rode to Gerudo Valley. Link was very excited to get his weapons back. "There is a small group of Gerudos who don't want to come to Kakarudo Town. With the school opening and the expansion of Castle Town, I might be able to convince them to come settle." Link remembered the temple hidden in the desert. He smiled to himself cause he go there and battle while his mother took care of business. They arrived at the desert and Nabooru told him "Stay close by, the wastelands are very dangerous." Link nodded, knowing he was so going to disobey. Once his mother was out of sight he headed for the Spirit Temple. A friendly ghost helped him through the haunted wasteland. He arrived at the temple and remember the Requiem of Spirit. Dang, he could have played that. Would it work on the ocarina Saria gave him? Anyway he crawled through the temple and did all the puzzles and fought and Iron Knuckle. He found the Silver Gauntlets! Link tried them on and they were way too big. He tried moving big heavy objects, but the gauntlets slipped off. Then his worst nightmare happened. Kaepora Gaebora. The dumb owl tried talking to him, and Link wasn't going to have any of it. He shot at him with his sling shot. The annoying owl flew away. Link set out to get back to Gerudo fortress before his mother found out he was missing. Except Link forgot he was 10, and that 10 year olds are not very sneaky and can have very poor concept of time. Because his mother came in by horse to search for jumped off the horse and embraced the child tightly. "Oh son! I thought I lost you. Why did you deliberately disobey me? Yyou could have been killed in there." Link looked up at her with big puppy dog eye and lower lip quivering. He help up the Silver Gauntlets he received. "Oh Link. Did...did you get those from the temple? I've been after those for years." Nabooru put Link on a horse, climbed on, and set off for home. Link was darn proud of himself. They soon arrived home. Nabooru took all his weapons away. And sent Link to bed. "Your father should be home tomorrow, then the day after that you start school. He wants to be the one to take you." Link nodded and went to sleep. He had so much fun today.


	9. Legend of Mischief and First Crushes

Link woke up and knew he had one last day of freedom. He knew what had to be done, create trouble. His day started off with throwing pots of water at Knope. She retaliated by starting a petition to bam the use of breakable pots to store water. She... she succeeded. Then she started to work on plans to build a park for the children to play in. The carpenters laughed at her, but she was very relentless. Link didn't understand her. She was weird, so he threw mushy fruit at her. Then he decided to go to Lon Lon ranch and throw cuccos at Ingo. He ran to meet Malon and Epona. Epona loved to see Link and ran to him. "She's big enough to ride now Link!" Links eyes widened. He climbed on Epona and took Malon with him. They rode to Lake Hylia. "Let's go fishing, Link!" Link nodded and ran to the the fishing hole with Malon. Link got a grin on his face and nodded toward the man behind the desk. Link cast his line a snagged the man's toupee! He chased Link around the hole while Malon giggled. He caught Link and threw the both of them out. Then the two laid on the ground laughing hysterically. Once they calmed down the rode to Kakarudo Town. There Link played the Song of Storms in the windmill again to make it go wild. The man was very angry. Link and Malon ran out giggling.

Then Ganondorf appeared. Link ran to him and jumped onto him. "Hello son, did you miss me?" Link nodded. "I was in Termina visiting the Gerudos there." Malon got a huge grin. "Oh my cousins, Romani and Cremia live in Termina!" Ganon smiled at the girl. " If I knew that, I would have visited them. Well, maybe next time." Malon smiled and said "Come on, Link. We are not done playing yet." Link jumped out of his father's arms to go play with his friend. Ganon stood there shocked. Did his son just blow him off for a girl. No, he's...he's too young. Sure he's had him for only a few months, but still. Link loved him. Ganon sadly walked home to his lovely wife. Meanwhile Link and Malon decided it would be funny lo light bags of dog poop on fire and set them on people's doorsteps. Malon was quickly becoming the boy's new best friend. It was late and Malon had to return home. Link took her home and walked back to Kakarudo Town.

Link returned home with a big smile on his face. Ganon looked at his son and said "I know you had fun today, but you got into an awful lot of trouble the past few day, sneaking off to a Temple, and everything that transpired today." Links eyes widened. "Yeah, I know everything you do." Link thought about running. "Now you'll go to bed early tonight, but don't think you'll get off this easy. I have to think of a suitable punishment for you." Link went to bed. Tomorrow he started school, but at least he'll get to see Malon. And the thought of that made him go to sleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Legend of School

Link woke up the next morning, rememebered that he's in trouble and that he had school. He walked up to his dad and decided to be as cute as possible. He reached up for him and Ganon lifted the boy on his lap and Link wrapped his arms around him and tried his hardest to get himself out of trouble. Ganon sighed "Nice try son, but you're grounded. You're coming home right after school. Knope is coming with us. Please be good today." Link clung to Ganon as they were leaving. Knope was standing outside their house waiting. He walked the children to school. They entered the room and Link couldn't believe his eyes. All the pots. They were gone. He looked around the class room and saw a bunch of desks. Malon walked in and saw Link. "Link, sit next to me." She said. Before Ganon set him down, Link looked with big puppy dogs eyes and hugged him. Desperetly trying to not be in trouble. Ganon set him down and walked out of the class. Link sat next to Malon and a Goron boy everyone called Crash. Knope sat in the very front. There teacher was Honey.

Honey walked into the class and said "Welcome to school, my lovely children. I am your teacher Mrs. Honey. My wonderful husband, Mr. Darling, will be your principal. Now, I'm sure you'll all be perfect little angels and never be sent to him." Most of the children nodded politely, but Crash laughed and said "Crash is no angel, lady." The other children giggled. Link grinned and looked at the loudmouth Goron. Mrs. Honey began teaching and Link noticed a note sitting on his lap. It was from Crash. "Wanna hang out at recess? I'll teach you how roll like a Goron." Link look over and smiled. He wrote "Yes, let's roll over Ruto, she thinks we're getting married." and handed it back to Crash. Crash grinned and nodded. Link was excited for recesss. Soon it came and the kids ran outside to play. The went outside the gates and the Gorons taught Link to roll just like a Goron. They rolled everywhere and Link learned why they called him Crash. Then he saw her. Ruto. He rolled toward her, faster and faster. Then... BOOM! He rolled right over her and into a tree. Ruto cried and Link lay on the grass. Malon came running up to him "Link! Link! Are you okay?" She helped Link up, and held his hand. Crash rolled up them and laughed "Good job Link, you got her real good. Now stop playing with that girl and come on" Just then Miss Honey called the class back. The rest of the day was uneventful, other than passing notes to his two best friend. Soon the day was over and Gano picked the children up from school. Link climbed onto his father's shoulders and they headed home. Maybe school will be fun. Especially after he grounded and can hang out with Crash.


	11. Legend of Birthday Parties

It was Crash's birthday and Link was excited. Crash became his new best guy friend. He was still really close to Malon. Crash has even been teaching Link to talk. Crash was having a big birthday party. Everyone was going to be there. It was being held at the new park Knope got built. Link had to think of the perfect gift to give Crash. He knew what to give him, a slingshot! Link bought the best slingshot he could for Crash. Link began to run to the party when Knope stopped him. "Wait for me, Link. Let's go together." Knope smiled and caught up to him. Link and Knope both arrived at the party. The set their gifts down and greeted their friends. "Glad to see your dad let you go somewhere with out holding his hand." Link nodded, as much as he loved having the King of the Gerudos as his father, he did get kind of tired of how Crash teased him saying his parents were overprotective. "Malon?" He asked. "Pff, she's not here yet. Why are you wasting your time with her. She's a girl. You should be hanging out with boys, like me. We're more fun." Link rolled his eyes then pointed at the merry-go-round. He got a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, you wanna play Last Man Standing." Then the Graveyard kid, which everyone calls Poe, said "No, it's called King of the Hill." Then an argument erupted from the kids on whether it's Last Man Standing or King of the Hill. Link yelled "Hey! Listen!" And the kids went to merry-go-round and started spinning it. It went faster and faster and faster. Then they all jumped on and Crashed yelled "Now!" they all let go and flew off. Link was the last one to fly off. He won the game. The kids were all on the ground laughing. Then Ruto jumped up and ran over to one of the swings. 4 others followed. Just then Malon came on Epona. She ran up to Link and hugged him. "Wanna run the gauntlet with me?" Link smiled and nodded. started to dash through the swingers. Link followed closely behind. He was watching Malon so she didn't get hurt and WHAM!

Link flew back and cried out in pain. He got hit, by Princess Zelda. She fell off her swing and cried. Impa rushed to her aid. Zelda cried and Link lost a whole heart. His whole body hurt and he could feel tears forming in his eye. 'No' he thought 'I won't cry. I'm the Hero of Time. I can't cry. I saved Hyrule as a grown up. I'm too big to cry. I hold the Triforce of Courage.' Link desperetly tried to not cry. Then he felt someone hug him. "It's okay Link." Malon said comforting his friend. Zelda and Link began to calm down. And Crash got impatiant and opened his gifts. He loved his slingshot and promptly started shooting his friends. He hit Link in the face and took away half a heart, then the poor boy couldn't hold it in any longer. He started crying. Malon hugged her friend tighter. Link calmed down, but his body still hurt. Link stood up and took Malon's hand. They walked together in the park for a little bit until Malon stopped. She turned to Link and said, "Oh Link, you're my best friend. I love you." Link looked at her and said "Love too." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and skipped away. Link stood there rubbing his cheek. He looked around and saw his friends they were singing "Link and Malon sitting in a tree! K-i-S-S-I-N-G!" Link went back to his friends, even though they were teasing him. Cause he knew they were all just jealous. Sadly it was getting late and they had to go home. Ganon came by to bring Link home. Link was happy because he knew he wouldn't have to walk, tiredly walked up to him and said "Carry. I tired and hurt." Ganon picked up the boy and looked over him. "You got hurt?" Link nodded and pointed to the swings. "Well, be more careful." Link didn't say anything because he already fell asleep in his fathers arms. Link had one of the best days ever. Even if Zelda really hurt him, on accident.

On their way home Ganon noticed dried tear stains on his son's cheek. And a small cut where crash had hit him with a deku seed. Ganon gingerly laid the boy on his bed and removed his tunic. There was a big bruise on his torso. "Nabooru, dear, come look at this." She walked into Link's room and gasped. "What happened to my sweet little boy?" She demanded. "He did say something about getting hurt by the swings, but this looked like he got kicked." Ganon was trying to figure out how he got hurt. "I've seen some kids run inbetween swingers before, do you think he would have done that." Navi couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Yes! That's exactly what he was doing. They call it running the gauntlet. Then he kissed Malon." Nabooru said "No, he's too little to be kissing girls. I refuse to believe this." Nabooru left and Ganon tucked Link in and said "Good job son." Ganon was pleased with his boy, he was starting to like Malon. She was good for him.


	12. Legend of Sick Days

Link woke up one morning, he was tired and his whole body ached. He stumbled out of his room. He laid on the couch shivering. Ganon walked in and Put his hand on Links forehead.

"You're burning up. I'm taking you back to bed."

"Mama?" Link asked.

"She went to Termina to visit her sister. She's going to have a baby any day, your aunt that is." Ganon replied while picking up Link.

Ganon carried him to his room and laid him down, Ganon laid next to Link and wrapped his arm around him. Link snuggled close to him. Link shivered and moaned.

"Cold." Link whined.

Ganon wrapped up Link in a blanket and held him close. Link moaned and threw up all over himself and Ganon. Link began crying.

"Sorry, daddy..." he cried.

"Shhh. It's alright baby, you didn't mean to." Ganon replied soothing the boy.

He picked up the boy and carried him to the bathroom. After bathing him, Ganon set him on the couch. He went back to the bedroom only to find Mr. Fluffers eating the puke.

"Hylia! This is behavior I expect from the king." Ganon finished cleaning up from Link's adventure in vomiting. Then rejoined his son on the couch. He sat the boy on his lap and rocked him. Ganon kissed the boy on his head. Link closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ganon could finally get some work done. As the king of the Gerudos and a father, his work is never done. Ganon carried Link back to his bedroom and tried putting him to bed. Link began to cry whenever he put him down. It was going to be a long day. Ganon carried him to the meeting chamber. There were already people lined up to see him. He sat on his throne and sat Link on his lap. Knope was there. Ganon could not take another event/idea/Knope meeting with... Knope.

"Knope, how would you like a position on my team? You like meeting?"

"RE YOU KIDDING ME! I love them, what better way to meet and connect to the people I love than a meeting? Everyone's opinion is wanted and valued." Knope proclaimed excited.

"Perfect." Ganon smiled. "You'll be in charge of something...when you're an adult. Right now, you're an intern."

Ganon spent the rest of the day listening to people whine, complain, and ask for stuff. He was tired of it. Finally, it was over. Ganon carried Link back to the bedroom and went to bed. Link was tossing and turning with scary and crazy fever dreams. In one of them his dad was a pig. Link woke up and found he was in his parents bed. He rolled over and found his dad next to him. He rubbed his hands all over Ganon's face to make sure he wasn't a pig. Ganon woke up.

"Son, why are you rubbing my face?"

"Pig dream."

Ganon rolled his eyes. Link seemed to be feeling better. He felt Link's forehead. The fever was breaking. Ganon sighed contently. He knew Link would be fine. Ganon pulled him close and kissed him. Link then snuggled in his father's arms and fell asleep. Link was still a little feverish in the morning, but by the next morning Link was all better.


	13. Legend of Witch trials and Punishments

It was a typical day for Link, he was finally allowed to walk to school alone. As long as if he was with Knope and Poe. They just reached the newly built school house. When Crash came up and put his arms around Poe and Link.

"Hey bros, I have decided that we are having a guys day."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Poe.

"We're skipping school, what do you want to do?" Crash said.

"Lake!" Link said excitedly.

The three boys ran off to the lake to start the fabulous 'Guys Day' The fished and threw bomb that Link found into the lake. Then they went to Hyrule Castle Town. There they found a lady with a pot. Link was about to throw it when she stopped him.

"Little boy! Why are you trying to smash my pot?"

"Gotta, treasure." Link replied.

"Sweetie, all you have to do is reach inside and take what's inside." She said as she reached into the pot and pulled out a heart.

All the boys shrieked with terror.

"Witch! Witch!" Link screamed.

Crash and Poe began crying and begging her not to curse them. The towns folk gathered around at such a commotion. There were murmurs in the crowed saying she was a witch. Someone said that she cursed their dog. Then they began accusing her of turning Link mute. And they soon turned into an angry mob demanding that she be burned. Just then two guards showed up and carried her off.

"Now, good citizens of Hyrule. We owe her a fair trial. Do any of you know that she is a witch." Proclaimed a guard.

"She turned me into a newt!" One man shouted out.

"A newt?"

"Well, I got better. Burn her anyway."

"BURN THE WITCH!" Yelled the angry mob.

The guards drug her to Hyrule court. Where the Captain of the Guard took over. The mob settled down. Well, sort of. They were an angry mob after all. The guard called the three boys to the stand. Then a woman stood up and shouted.

"Link can barely speak. The witch cursed him." The angry mob yelled in agreement.

"Alright then, Crash and Poe. Can you boys tell me what happened?"

"Well, sir." Poe began. "We were playing here in castle town when we saw a pot. And as we all know, the only way to unlock treasures inside pots is to smash them." The room nodded in agreement. "Well... she...she reached inside the pot... and... pulled out a heart." Crash added accusingly.

The mob got angrier and started to riot. They demanded that the lady was burned for her crimes. But the judge heard enough. He said the lady was guilty on all charges of witchcraft. She was to be burned. The crowed drug her out to the town square to burn her. Link, Crash, and Poe began to run after them. when the captain stopped them.

"Why aren't you boy in school?" He questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Crash said.

"Playing hooky." The guard confirmed.

"What? Hooky? No, never." Crash said with fake shock. "It's a sacred Goron holiday. i'm teaching my friends about it."

"Oh? What is this holiday called?"

"It's a day of remembrance for one of our founding fathers and great warriors Darmani the First. He led or people to the aves in death mountain and defeated and the King of the Dodongos. And gave our people a place to live. Then he went and settled another colony near Termina. It's called Darmani Day." Crash smiled with pride with the great lie he concocted. Oh Darmani was a real warrior in Termina. But there was no great Darmani the First. And the real Darmani has never been to Hyrule.

"Is this true boys?" The guard said skeptically.

Both boys nodded. The guard believed them at let them go. Tthen the three ran to see the burning. On the way Crash explained the lie he told to get them out of three made it the town square. Everything was set up for the burning when Link spotted Ganon.

"Hide." Link said to his friends. The boys quickly took cover behind a fruit stand in the market. He could not get caught playing hooky. He should have know he would be there. His father would have never missed a witch burning. They still had a good view from their hiding spots. The watched the burning and then felt guilty.

"Guys. What if she wasn't a witch. And we killed an innocent woman?" Poe asked.

Link stopped and thought about how he was the first to accuse her. Tears began forming in his littles eyes when suddenly they heard a scream. They turned their attention to the burnings and heard more screaming.

"You may have killed me, but I will still get my revenge from beyond the grave! Hahahaha" The voice cackled. "I really was a witch! And I did curse that little Hero of Time by making him mute!" She screeched.

Link's eyes widened. He was right to scream witch. His friends stared at him. They couldn't believe he was the fabled Hero of Time. Ganon soon left and the boys went back to the school to meet Knope and walk home with her. Luckily Honey and Darling believed that witch burning were no place for children. Then Mr. Darling caught the boys.

"Boys, please come to my office." Dang they were caught. They all walked to his office sadly. "You boys missed school. And I heard there was a witch burning. I hope you were in no way involved in it. Witch burning are barbaric and should be stopped. They are absolutely no place for a child to go. I'm sending each of you a note home to be signed. By your parents. Bring them back tomorrow. You boys will also serve a weeks detention."

"What! Noooo!" Link cried. He could easily forge his parents signature, but how can he get past detention? The boys all left. Once outside, they forged signatures for each other. Knope waited for Link and Poe and then lectured them about forging signatures. Link got home. Link tried going straight to his room, but was stopped by his parents.

"You got home late from the burning, Link." His dad said casually.

Links eyes widened and began to run. Ganon grabbed him by the collar and help him at eye level.

"The guard told me how you and your friends played hooky and made up a fake holiday. Then he told me how you were the one who first accused the women of being a witch. You are lucky she was really a witch." Ganon was furious at him, then noticed a piece of paper in his son's tunic. Ganon grabbed it and read it. "You have a weeks of detention and... you let your friends forage MY signature." He was geting angrier at the boy. "I'm tired of all your bad behavior. Well, it stops here." Ganon said pulling Link into his study

Link returned out of his dads study a few minute later crying and rubbing his bottom. He took off two hearts. Link went to bed that night angry at his dad. He thought that he shouldn't have snuck out, but he did a good thing. He caught a witch. Then Ganon knocked softly on his door.

"Link." He said. "Are you doing okay." Link rolled so his back was facing him. Ganon sighed and walked in. He picked up Link and started rocking him. Link found it oddly soothing. "Son, you have been getting into more and more trouble lately. I'm not sure why. Do I need to spend more time with you? Are we being too overprotective of you? Why are you acting out?" Ganon asked. "I have decided to have a father-son day. On Sarurday when you're not in school."

Link liked the idea of some time alone with his dad. Maybe it will be fun. Link was getting sleepy and yawned. He closed his eyes and rested against Ganon. Ganon kissed him good night and laid him in bed.

"Good night son, I love you."


	14. Legend of Father-Son Bonding

Ganon woke Link up early for their father-son day. Link was very excited about this day. Link and Ganon set out for their day. It began at Lake Hylia. Link jumped off Ganons horse and ran to the bridge. Link looked at his dad and jumped off. Link dove into the water. Ganon dove in right after him. Link and Ganon played in the lake. Link got tired of swimming so he wrapped his arms around Ganon's neck and asked him to take them to shore. Link still clung to his dad.

"Do you like it when I carry you around?" Ganon inquired.

Link nodded and smiled. "I feel safe when you hold me." Link began to speak perfectly when the witch was burned. "Will mommy be back soon? She's been gone forever." Link snuggled closer to Ganon.

"Soon son. I hope. Your aunt hasn't given birth yet."

"Can we go to Termina?"

"Maybe when you're a little bit older." Ganon said as he carried Link to his horse. He climbed on and held Link on his lap. They rode off to Lon Lon ranch. Ganon wanted to buy Link Epona. Ingo, always willing to make a rupee, was going to sell Epona. Luckily for Malon, another horse had a baby. The deal went down in a totally legal manner and everyone was happy. Link rode away on Epona next to his father. Finally, some independence. Sure Link loved it when Ganon carried him around like a toddler, but he liked adventure and fun. Link took off toward Death Mountain. Shocked, Ganon took off after him. He did not expect him to take off that soon. Link took Epona all the way to Goron City. He wanted to show Crash his new horse. Ganon caught up to him and stopped him.

"Link! What are you doing?"

"Going to see Crash."

"I don't like you hanging out with him, he's a bad influence. Come on, let's go race around Hyrule field."

Link and Ganon took off and they raced all around Hyrule field. Then they rode to Castle town. They got off their horse to look around.

"Carry me on you shoulders, daddy!" Link exclaimed. Ganon picked him up and put him on his shoulders. They walked around the town for a bit before walking into the happy mask shop. Ganon asked Link what mask he wanted. Link chose the bunny hood. Knowing the powers it held. He was excited to get the Bunny Hood.

"Are you sure son? It's...it's a bunny."

"Oh yes! Please, it's the best one."

Ganon shrugged and bought him the bunny hood. They left the shop and Link put the hood on. Link jumped off his fathers shoulders and began to run around. Faster than ever. Ganon was chasing Link around town. Until he finally caught him. Link giggled, and was obviously pleased with himself. Ganon carried Link back to horses and they rode home. Link jumped on his parents bed, too hyper to sleep. Ganon sighed. Why is the boy so hyper. He suddenly herd a thud and looked over to see Link sleeping. Ganon tucked the boy in and kissed him goodnight. He had a lot of fun that day.


	15. Legend of Wells and Sacred Realms

Link went to school one day, it was just a regular day. Until recess. Mr. Darling usually came out to play with them, today he was telling them stories. He told them about the bottom of the well in Kakarudo Town. How there was a treasure hidden in there. Link thought long and hard. He remembered going down there. It was scary, but he wanted to go again. Link, who was sitting on the top of the jungle gym, decided to jump off.

"Catch me, Mr. Darling!" Link yelled as he jumped onto a rather shocked mr. Darling.

"Now Link, next time you have to give me a few more seconds to make sure I can catch you."

Mr. Darling put Link down. The kids led him to the merry-go-round and asked him to spin them, he spun them faster and faster. They kids were laughing a screaming. Then the bell rang and the kids had to go inside. Soon school was over and Link could go explore the well. He first ran to the well, Knope and Poe were still with him. He told him his plan. The well was dry. It was probably because of when he played Song of Storm inside the windmill. He asked his friends if they wanted to join him.

"Link, don't you have a sword?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, you think I'll need it?"

"Go get it, we might." Knope responded.

Link went to get his sword. With his mom gone, he was able to find his weapon. He grabbed his sword and ran to meet his friends. Once there, all of his classmates were , gossip starts fast. All of them wanted to go. He led all his friends down the well. They encountered all sorts of dangerous creatures. including wallmasters and Redeads. The scrariest. His classmates were screaming and all huddled in a cricle. Link bravely defeated all the enemies. And then, they found it. The lens of truth. Then they decided they had enough, so they left. The kids climbed out of the well. No one knew where they were. They got away with doing something dangerous. The kids played with the lens of truth for a long time. It was so cool. Soon, the kids had to go home. Link went home and put his sword and Lens of Truth away.

The next day was Saturday. He had all day to do what ever he wanted. Link decided to to Visit the Temple of Time. Rauru was there. He was guarding the temple. Rairu brought Link to the Sacred Realm to tell him the story of Hylia, the Goddess reborn, and her chosen Hero. Link was captivated. He loved hearing stories about the Goddesses. He especially liked Farore, she was the Goddess of Courage and she brought life to the lands.

"Rauru, do you have anymore stories for me?"

"I'm sorry, my son. But I can not tell you anymore stories. I have to summon the sages." Rauru responded.

Link's eyes widened. "Is...is the world okay?" Link asked worried

"It should be my boy, we meet every 2 weeks to check in on things. Make sure everything is okay. And don't worry. Saria is safe in the chamber of sages." He said assuring Link.

Link stood up and walked over to the master sword. He wanted to draw it from it's pedestal. Link pulled it from it's resting spot and...

nothing happened. He wasn't thrust 7 years into the future. Link was a little disappointed. The sword seemed huge now that he was little. Rauru was trying to be mad, but he couldn't. It was kind of awe inspiring seeing the boy holding the sword. He may be small, but he is the hero of time. Descendant of the hero chosen by the Goddess. Link put the sword back because it was too big for him to handle. Rauru escorted the child out of the sacred realm. He stayed in the Temple of Time for a little long thinking about his adventures and trying to remember his past lives. Link left the Temple and rode Epona to Lon Lon Ranch. He wanted to see Malon. He and Malon spent the rest of the day together.


	16. Legend of Teenage Angst and Resistance

**This chapter is a one shot. Link is 17 in this, but things will go back to normal after this.**

Link was sitting in the Temple of Time thinking about his childhood. He traveled all over the world saving it from evil. He loved Termina and Subrosia. Subrosia was really cool. Termina had a lot of cool people and the doggy racetrack. He had a less than normal childhood, but it comes with being the hero of time. Link lingered a bit longer then jumped on Epona to go home. On his way he saw a cafe, Club Cucco, someone once told him about. It served Chateau Romani. Link took Epona home and walked to Club Cucco. Link went in and ordered a Chateau Romani, a young man around his age walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Grieg, listen bro, I'm having an awesome party later tonight. You should come."

"Cool, where do you live." Link said as he was drinking. It was giving him a funny feeling. It made him feel more relaxed, and didn't care if the world could end. "Woah, this stuff is amazing! My head feels free."

"Hahaha, it'll do that to you, man. I live in the Windfish District. I know you're Ganon's son. And that he and your mom get crazy protective of you. But everything you have heard Windfish is a gross exaggeration." Grieg assured him. "Come on, next rounds on me." He said slapping Link on the back.

Link agreed and continued to drink with Grieg. Grieg and Link walked to his house. There were a lot of people Link didn't know. They started drinking more Chateau Romani and Link was having a great time with all his new friends. There were a lot of girls dancing, but non of them were Malon so he didn't pay them much attention. Link began feeling sick, then he stuck his head out the window. He projectiled vo ited out the window, it hit a guard. Grieg was on the floor laughing, he jumped up and threw his arm around Link and convinced him to come out and have fun with his friend Liszt. Liszt was a total badass. They ran amuck around town and vandalized stuff. They raced horse and ended up breaking a bunch of stuff. Then they returned to Griegs and passed out. Link awoke the next day with a pounding headache. He felt like was dyeing. Link stubbled home and collapsed on the couch.

"Uggg, my head hurts." Link whined.

"That's your brain trying to comprehend it's own stupidity." Ganon said angerly. He knew what Link had done last night. He could smell the Chateau Romani and smoke on him.

Link slept off his milk sickness and then went out looking for Liszt and Grieg. They were cool, Link wanted different friends. All of his were just so... good. Link needed different, he was tired of the responsibility of being the hero of time. He never asked for it. He just wanted to be normal. Link found them in Hyrule Castle Town. It was a huge metropolitian area now. Link, Grieg, and Liszt were wandering around town and went to a night club. This club was a dive. There were sad, pathetic men sitting at tables. It smelled of dispair and broken dreams. They ordered a new drink called Din's Dream. It was really strong. Link and his friends couldn't remember what happened after that. They awoke in the dead of night. They were really sore. They looked around and realized they were in a holding cell.

"You guys got into a huge fight." The guard said. "Some one called Malon a derogatory name and Link began fighting him. He turned out to be a part of a resistance group. You three fought about 20 men. Then ended up joining them. You guys robbed a store and tried storming Hyrule Castle. You boys would be in so much trouble if I wasn't a part of the resistance. Tell no one what happened and meet us in 3 dYs at this address. The password is 'Sic semper evello mortem tyrannis'." The guard handed them a piece of paper and made a Triforce with his hands. "This is our sign, learn it."

He set them free and the boys returned home. Link thought about what he got himself into. He knew his father hated the resistance movement. They were trying to end the Era of Royalty and bring back the Era of the Goddess where is was more of a republic. They called themselves the Order of the Goddesses. Link wasn't sure what to do. At least he had a few days to think about it.


	17. Legend of Authors Note 2

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated. Well, at least for me. I am in the process of moving from St. Louis to Colorado Springs. So things have been a** **little crazy for me. I will be posting more chapters soon. I just need a little time to settle and transition. Just be patient. Writting this story has been fun, because I'm even unsure of how things are going to turn out. I thought this would just be a series of one shots, but kinda actually became a story. I get a vague concept for a chapter and just make it up as I'm writting. I'm just as surprised at every chapter as you are. If you have any ideas for future chapters, tell me. It will help me get ideas and write chapters during this tranisitional period. Oh yeah, things will probably slow down around September because I start Bible School. Or you'll get chapters with weird Biblical refrences, because I write when I'm watching things on tv or what is happening while I am writting. The chapters kinda have refrences on things that are happening while I'm writing. I tend to watch a Lot of Parks and Rec while writting. But back to topic, I'm moving. Be patient. More chapters to come when I start settling down.**

 **Love all y'all,**

 **Alphonse the Dinosaur.**


	18. Legend of Early Mornings and Bad Choices

**Hey everybody, thanks for waiting. I moved and have settled in. I appreciate you waiting. Now back to writing.**

It was another quiet Saturday morning in Kakarudo Town. Link was wide awake and ready for fun. Only it was still early and his parents were sleeping. His mom was back in town, he had a new cousin. He was so excited that she got to come live with them. Link slipped out of his room and snuck quietly into his parents room. He saw them sleeping soundly. Early morning light was peeking into their window. Link got a devious smirk on his face. He left their room and left the door wide open. He made his way down the hall and turned abruptly. He ran into to his parents room as fast as he could. He launched his self into the air and yelled.

"DAAAAAAAAAD! IT'S SATURDAY! WAKE UUUUUUUUP!" Link landed ontop of his slightly annoyed father.

Ganon groaned and sat up and looked at his smiling son. He chuckled and said.

"Why can't you be like this on school days?"

Ganon picked up his son and walked out of the room. Link still had a smirk on his face as Ganon placed him on the floor.

"Son, your mother is sleeping, we nned to be quieter." Then Ganon playfully pushedLink

Link tackled Ganon to the ground and the two wrestled around. Things got pretty rowdy when Link jumped onto the table to divebomb on his father. He landed directly on target and Ganon grunted. They rolled around the floor until they hit an end table and a lamp fell off with a loud crash. Nabooru woke up and found them both on the floor. Link was sitting on top of Ganon and Ganon was laying flat on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Good morning dear, how are you this fine morning?"

"It's too early for this." She said. And threw Link out.

Link was wide awake and ready for fun. He hopped on Epona and rode to the park. Zelda was there. Link went over to Zelda and played with her. They went onthe swings.

"Link, do you ever wish people knew what you did. Besides The sages and your father?"Zelda asked.

Link nodded. "I miss doing adventure stuff. I wish I could save the world again. It was fun. I also wanna explore the world. My dad tells me about places like Termina and this place underground called Subrosia." Link said excitedly. He didn't realize that he will be called to save the world again and again. And it would consume his childhood. The Hero of Time was never ment to have a normal childhood. It was a bit of a curse at times to have such an important destiny.

"If you go, please never forget me. I'll never forgive you if you do." Zelda said very seriously. Zelda always had a crush on Link. But she rarely got to leave the castle gates, and Malon got to him first. "Do you wanna go to someplace secret?" Zelda leaned in and whispered.

Link grinned and nodded. They jumped off the swings as far as they can and Zelda bragged to him about how she jumped farther. Zelda asked link to make a distraction. Link saw a cuccoo and hit it with his sling shot. It started freaking out and Impa turned her attention to the cuccoo. That's when Zelda took Lonk by the hand and ran off. They ran to a secret underground spot.

"This place has a magical rock. It can lead us to anywhere. Only the Royal Family and their most trusted friends know of it." Zelda said. She showed him this blue rock that was the same color as the ocarina she gave him. The rock had the triforce engraved on it. Zelda took his hand and they both layed their hand on it. The stone grew warm and started glowing and a loud voice boomed.

"Holders of the triforce, where do you wish to go?"

"Gerudo Valley!" They both exclaimed. They were wrapped in a warm light and it transported them to Gerudo Valley. The two were shocked it worked, and very excited. They ran around the abandoned vally and found some weapons. The swords were so much bigger as a kid.

"Hey Zelda" Link said with a devious smirk. "Catch!" Link threw the sword at Zelda, and she caught it.

They began to sword fight, Zelda was surprisingly good. They ran around playing with swords. Finally away from adult supervision. They had so much fun together.

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed. "It's 3 pm! How are we going to get home before dark?" Zelda began to cry. "I'm afraid of the dark, and you don't have a sword to protect us."

"It's okay Zelda, I can call Epona!" Link said.

He pulled out his ocarina and and played eponas song. But she never came. Link and zelda ran to the enterance of the vally. The Gerudos destroyed the bridge, so they could never be sent back. Link despertly played the Song of Time. The tune fell flat. He had the ocarina Saria gave him. And the warp songs only worked with the Ocarina of Time. Link and Zelda sat on the ground. They were trapped in the desert. They were scared. Link tried to be brave, but it was hard. They went inside one of the homes and built a fire. It was dark, and it was getting cold.

"We'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll look around the gourge and see if there is a way around the bridge." Link said.

Link and Zelda huddled together and fell asleep. How they wished Impa and Ganon would rescue them. Meanwhile back home all of Hyrule was in a panic looking for the missing children. Impa and Ganon were arguing about where they should be looking. While Nabooru cried because she felt responsible because she threw Lonk out early this morning for being too loud.

"Ganon," Nabooru said, "You have to go out and look for my baby. He's lost and probably scared."

"Dear, I know you're scared, but he's the Hero of Time. He'll be fine one night with out us." Ganon said trying to reassure her.

They decided to send out search parties in the morning. Dawn arrived and Zelda was shaking Link.

"Link! Wake up, we have to go home." She said angerly.

Link woke up and they went to the gourge. There was nothing. The Gerudos took everything. Stranding everyone and everything in the desert. They were truely trapped. They both began to cry. Link would never see his parents again, and Zelda would never be queen. Then Anju and Grog saw them on the otherside! Anju grabbed her brothers arm and jumped up and down.

"Oh Grog, we found them! Oh dear. They're crying, they must be so scared. Quick, wemust tell Ganon." Anju said. "Don't worry children! Help is on the way."

Anju and Grog ran as fast as they could and told the Ganon the kids were in Gerudo Valley. Ganon mounted his horse and sped off. He arrived at the vally enterance and jumped the gourge. He found the kids on the other side. They ran over to him and cried. They were finally going to be rescued. Ganon grabbed the children and rode back to Hyrule. Ganon gave Zelda back to Impa. Impa was never happier to see Zelda. She was safe and unharmed. Other than a few nics and scratches from the sword fights. Ganon took Link home. Link was so happy to be home. He clung tightly the Ganon, he never wanted to be lost like that ever again. Ganon entered the home holding Link closely. Nabooru ran to them and grabbed Link.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're safe." She said holding Lonk close and smothering him with kisses.

"Mama, stop kissing me. I'm okay now. I promise tonever warp to Gerudo Valley ever again." Link said squirming around in his mothers arms. Nabooru let go of him. They spent the rest of the day as a family. Link climbed into his parents bed and snuggled up next to Ganon. Ganon wrapped his arms around his son, happy he was safe at home. Link fell asleep. Kinda liked his adventure and was totally ready for a new one.


End file.
